


My Stars

by transmothmun



Series: Shance Fluff Week 2k17 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Shance Fluff Week 2017, but not really, thats it???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmothmun/pseuds/transmothmun
Summary: Sea/Starsfor Shance Fluff Week 2017-Lance is in the healing pods again.





	My Stars

Shiro has always loved the stars. Since he was a little kid, he’d dreamed of being among them, dreamed of being one, dreamed of what it would be like out in deep space. His parents were a bit skeptical, perhaps, but supportive, and with how hard he worked it wasn’t all that big of a surprise when he got accepted into the Galaxy Garrison after high school. Rising to the top of his class wasn’t any more of a surprise, though his family certainly seemed to act as though it was the biggest accomplishment of his young life.

He wished, after the fact, that they had saved the celebration for before the Kerberos mission. It would have been nice to have that last memory of them when he’d been captured by Galra.

All in all, however, Shiro had few regrets. Sure, there were days when he looked into the mirror and cringed at his scars, and there were moments where he wondered if his arm made him a monster, but he’d made a new family up in space, and he wouldn’t trade them for the world.

Unfortunately, that was a sacrifice he’d one day be asked to make. It was a scary truth he’d already been forced to confront several times, and often with perhaps the teammate he’d like to lose least (not that he didn’t want to lose the others, but…).

The Black Paladin pressed his hand to the cold glass of the cryopod. It was the middle of the castleship’s night cycle, and as far as he knew, everyone else was asleep- he’d even been sure to force Pidge into bed, much as he knew she wanted to keep working at her laptop and waiting for Lance to wake up. Shiro was the only one in the medbay as a result.

If thinking hard enough about it cracking open would make the process go faster, Lance would have stumbled out of the pod already and been folded in Shiro’s arms. He wished, fervently so, that his boyfriend wasn’t such a self sacrificing idiot. Sure, several members of the team might be completely dead were it not for his habit of taking hits meant for them, but…

Every time Shiro had to put Lance in a pod, he ended up dissolving into those ‘what ifs’ residing in the shadowy part of his thoughts. What if the healing pod didn’t work, what if the next time was the last, what if the last thing Lance heard was the harshly worded order to watch Pidge’s back-

The soft ‘woosh’ of the pod opening broke Shiro out of his thoughts, and he immediately held out his arms to break Lance’s fall. Catching him provided the bonus of being able to immediately drag him into a tight embrace and chase away the residual chill he knew Lance hated about the cryopods. They stayed like that for a few minutes, taking some small comfort in the knowledge that they were both there, and alive.

“You’re okay, right?” Of course Lance’s first concern was about him. It always was. Shiro buried his nose into the other’s hair- the healing process hadn’t quite erased the smell of shampoo, and he took a deep breath before responding.

“Of course I am. I should be the one asking you that.” Lance didn’t seem to have anything to say to that sentiment. “You can’t keep doing that, you know. You’re going to give me a heart attack.” Though he meant it, Shiro couldn’t help but add a slightly teasing tone to the end- it was too late to confront the latino’s perpetual sacrificial complex, and they were both exhausted, emotionally and physically.

“We can’t have that, can we?” Thankfully, he seemed to catch onto Shiro’s opening, and his voice turned somewhat playful. “Old as you are, it makes it even more likely, doesn’t it?”

Shiro gave his boyfriend a light smack on the back of his head, though the action was borne more out of fondness than anything else. “You didn’t seem to think I was all that old a couple nights ago.”

He chuckled at the exaggeratedly offended gasp muffled into his chest, followed by a few moments of comfortable silence before Lance spoke up again.

“Is everyone else okay, too?” His voice was back to being slightly small, slightly scared, and Shiro tightened his arms around Lance’s shoulders for a few moments before slipping them down to take his hands.

“They’re all fine. Worried, but fine. I made them go to sleep a couple of hours ago.”  Shiro smiled at him and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead before gently beginning to tug him towards the hallway. “Which, as it happens, is what we should be doing. We’re both exhausted, and you need to finish recovering.”

For a brief moment it seemed as though Lance was going to resist, or otherwise add something, but he thought better of it and stepped after the leader. “I wasn’t in too long, was I?”

Shiro shook his head, releasing one of Lance’s hands to walk properly and squeezing the other. “Only about a day.” He only got a few steps further before Lance had stopped again, this time to tug his remaining hand free. “What?”

“Piggy back ride.” He was apparently reduced to a more toddler like state, as in addition to the lack of articulation, he was now making grabby hands at Shiro. Sighing fondly, he knelt down some so Lance could climb atop his back and wrap his limbs around Shiro’s neck and torso. “Yesssss.”

Though sorely tempted to take off in a slight sprint to jostle the man on his back, Shiro reconsidered upon straightening and taking into account his aching muscles. “You’re so needy, did you know that?”

“Mm. You love me, though.” Lance had rested his head on Shiro shoulder in order to nibble at his neck, and he could feel the soft smile that had taken over his expression.

And, God, Shiro really did. He didn’t know, really, when the stars had stopped being the subjects of his dreams, when Lance had replaced them, but somewhere along their journey through space he had, and Shiro couldn’t be more happy for it. Now he wished instead that he’d met this man before, that he’d gotten the chance to take him to his favorite places, introduce him to his family, enjoy something of a normal life with him. Nonetheless, he didn’t regret a thing.

“Yeah, I do. I love you a lot.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> originally this was going to actually be a character death fic,  
> because apparently, when i see the bold words "fluff week", my mind automatically goes to death  
> smh


End file.
